


Quiet Moments

by EndlesslyEndlessly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Ageplay, Caretaking, D/s, Daddy Kink, DaddyDom!Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little/Babyboy Loki, M/M, Roleplay, Sick Fic, dd/l, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlesslyEndlessly/pseuds/EndlesslyEndlessly
Summary: Loki was resting beside him in the bed, curled up with one of his arms wrapped around his pillow. The poor thing had not felt well the previous night, and Thor was trying to wake his darling boy up, but calling his name was not working and Thor didn't want to shake him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's When I Knew I Was Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247146) by [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace). 



> I hope it's okay that I did this! It's set sort of in RadiatorfromSpace's universe, and is inspired by their Dd/l fics.
> 
> I'm a huge fan of them and Radiator's work is a bit niche, something they lamented when searching for fics in this realm that weren't ones they'd written. 
> 
> Since I enjoy their fics so much and I feel there's never enough we can do to thank fic writers (and never enough Dd/l Thor and Loki), I decided to put this up as a gift to Radiator and the fandom.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading! And if you decided to leave a comment on your way out, even more thanks is due. 
> 
> Not looked over by a beta and cursorily looked over by me.

“Bug?” Thor called gently. “Buglet?” Loki was resting beside him in the bed, curled up with one of his arms wrapped around his pillow. The poor thing had not felt well the previous night, and Thor was trying to wake his darling boy up, but calling his name was not working and Thor didn't want to shake him. 

“My poor baby boy…” Thor murmured, stroking the back of his hand along Loki’s face. Loki’d been taking medicine all week, something Thor struggled with since they often worked synergistically with Loki’s sleep medication, which seemed to be the case right now. He sighed and slipped out of bed, carefully placing Puffer in his spot should Loki wake up. The kitchen seemed to be a long way from the bedroom that morning. Winter chill had been slipping into the apartment little by little and Thor hated leaving his bed for anything unimportant, especially when said bed contained his favorite boy. 

Thor hummed gently to himself as he lit a small fire in the fireplace, shifting the logs around so the it could have something to feed on. “The world may be cold but I'm never alone because I have my baby boy,” he sang under his breath. Little Loki adored the silly ditties Thor made, but but his moody, grown-up Loki did not. Thor maintained the secret thought that it was all for show. 

Thor’s knees creaked warily as he hefted himself from the floor, upset at the cold, and Thor shuffled into the kitchen. Its tile floor was torture to him, but Loki was hiding his socks again, Lord knows why, and so frozen toes it was. He puttered about the fridge, not quite sure what he wanted to make. There was homemade chicken stock for something warm and filling and plenty of fall veggies left from a sale at the grocery store. A glance at the clock decided that a bit of an early lunch wouldn't be horrendous and the stock would be good for his darling. Thor was firmly in the entrenched in the herbal medicine camp, a relic of a childhood spent in his mother’s gardens. His mother has a special soup recipe for seasons like these and the vegetables would be perfect to beef it up without being to heavy for his baby. But how to hide the mushrooms…

Thor continued to hum to himself as he worked, sautéing the vegetables and bringing the broth to a careful simmer. It would have to work itself over for two hours, which would be a perfect chance to catch up on some emails. Another two hours would need to be spent cooling, and if Loki wasn't up in the next three, Thor would have to bite the bullet and shake his darling awake. 

The two hours passed quickly and undisturbed, something Thor frowned at while he was checking the soup. He'd checked on Loki not too long ago, but the little thing was in the exact same position he'd been left in. Thor bit his lip, worried, but just as he was deciding that Loki would just have to forgo an extra hour, his buglet slowly appeared in the doorway. 

“Daddy,” Loki whined pitifully, clutching his little green blankie and Puffer to his chest. 

“Hi, darling!” Thor gushed, so happy to see his baby up and moving on his own. Thor set down the stirring spoon he was holding and hurriedly wiped his hands on a dish towel. He strode over to his little boy and cradled him to his chest, smiling as Loki burrowed into his favorite spot on Thor’s neck. “Daddy missed you so much!” Thor said sweetly, rubbing Loki's back. Loki was wrapped up in Thor's giant blue sweater and his hair was utterly flat to his head on the right side. “I was so worried about my baby. Are you feeling any better?” Loki slowly shook his head in the crook of Thor's neck, not quite awake and not quite one hundred percent yet either. His baby wasn't always the most verbal, but Loki hadn't said much beyond ‘Daddy’ and ‘please’ since he'd come over the previous evening. 

“My little bug still seems to be sleeping! Let's see if Daddy’s silly fingers can wake him up!” Thor tickled lightly over Loki’s ribs and the back of his neck, eliciting a quiet giggle. “There's my baby! There's my boy,” Thor crooned. He carefully picked Loki up and cradled him in his arms, walking them over to the couch and tucking Loki against his chest. “Is Daddy's boy hungry?”

Loki, once again, could only shake his head and Thor mentally sighed in disappointment. “That's okay, honey. It needs to sit for a but longer anyway and my sweet boy doesn't seem to be awake yet. Would you like to watch a movie while we wait?” This seemed to catch Loki's attention: he wriggled a little in Thor's arms and whispered a quiet yes. 

“Hmm, let’s see…” Thor gently leaned over Loki and grabbed the DVD storage case on the floor, flipping through the pages of discs. “Would Daddy's buglet like to watch Toy Story or Monsters Inc.?” Loki struggled with making decisions when he was little, so Thor always tried to narrow down the choices before coming to Loki. Even in their vanilla life, Loki was not a big fan of open ended questions because of the endless opportunity for someone to complain—at least, someone that wasn't him. 

“Can we watch Monsters Inc., Daddy?” Loki's quiet voice broke through Thor's thoughts. 

“Of course! Just let Daddy pop this in.” Thor went to remove the little bundle of Loki from his lap but a whimper cut the air just as Thor got his arms under Loki's legs. “What's the matter, little bug?” Thor asked immediately, striking a hand over the back of Loki's head. 

“Don’t move, Daddy,” Loki begged quietly, a slight wobble in his voice. Thor pulled back to look at Loki, who was resolutely looking at where Puffer was comfortably squished between them. Thor couldn't see his face but the slight tension in Loki’s shoulders and his curled up toes let Thor know that today was not a day to do anything but listen to his baby boy (as if he did much else). 

“That's okay,” Thor said in a soothing tone, pulling Loki back against him. “Let's find something else then. You want to rent something from the T.V.?” Loki nodded, back to silence, and they flicked through the titles available before settling on Ice Age. 

Thor watched Loki intermittently from his periphery, watching to make sure he didn't fall asleep again, but Loki was very focused on the movie, even allowing a giggle to escape every now and then at Scrat’s attempts to open his nut. When the credits rolled, neither of them bothered to move. The air was filled with a soft contentment and the warmth from the fire was tempting Thor to cozy up with his little bug for another movie. But the soup was calling his name and the occasional sniffle from Loki highlighted its necessity.

Thor nuzzled Loki's soft, dark hair and lifted them both off of the couch, awkwardly arranging Loki in his arms so that he could warm the pot on the stove. Thor rocked gently back and forth with Loki, humming as he waited for the soup to heat through. Loki shifted in his arms and cuddled Puffer, but was otherwise still. 

When the soup was warm, Thor grabbed the handles of the pot and set it on the table, moving slowly as he worked around the poor baby boy in his arms. A pair of bowls and spoons later, Thor was scooping them both servings, lamenting not being able to share a dish with Loki. “Little bug, are you ready to eat now?”

Loki whined in his throat but nodded a reluctant yes, knowing that his Daddy wasn't going to take no this time. “Alright, let’s see how many bites Daddy can sneak into your tiny tummy!” Thor said cheerfully, trying to pour some enthusiasm into Loki. 

“My tummy’s not tiny, Daddy,” Loki protested quietly. He squirmed in Thor's lap. “I'm a big boy.”

“No, no, no; not Daddy's baby! Daddy's boy needs a lot of attention. It's part of what makes Daddy a daddy! Otherwise I'm just a big, boring old man.” 

“Well, you're old,” Loki said playfully, finally removing his face from where it'd been growing attached to Thor's neck. 

“Oh, you!” Thor tickled Loki's ribs, delighting in the much more vibrant giggles that escaped him this time. Loki’s legs kicked out and he threw his head back, laughing as he tried to pull away from Thor's quick fingers. They playfully fought each other, Thor laughing particularly richly in joy at Loki's renewed energy. A few more passes were made over Loki's torso before they calmed, their gentled giggles only broken up by Loki's still-present sniffles. 

“Alright little bug, time to get rid of this nasty cold!” Thor said enthusiastically, slowly spooning a little mouthful of the soup, sure to check that it wasn't too hot. They ate quietly, Thor managing to feed Loki a good portion of the bowl before his baby couldn't manage anymore. Loki was still again while Thor fed himself, but Thor wasn't worried this time. The soup would do his baby some good and his body was relaxed now in a way it hadn't been before. 

“You're the best little bug Daddy could ask for, sweetie,” Thor murmured, nuzzling Loki's hair and pressing a kiss to that special spot between his eyebrows. 

Loki hummed in content and pressed himself closer to Thor, dropping a butterfly-light kiss on Thor's neck. Thor gave his baby a squeeze, dropping another kiss to his hair and eating quietly as Loki's breathing slowed down. 

There really was no one as special as his baby.


End file.
